Beauty and the Beast
by Faerie Wind
Summary: Beauty and the Beast with a twist! RathCesia
1. Once Upon A Time

Hi again! I've decided to write another fic. Hope you like it! I'm sorry for the short chapters. I'm trying to make them longer but you're gonna have to deal with short first chapter. See ya!

~fairy tail faerie

*

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knights.

*

*

*

Ch. 1: Once Upon A Time

Beauty and the Beast

*

*

*

Once upon a time, there was a beast. This beast's name was Rath Illuser. He wasn't particularly bad looking, with short black hair (that had a white streak on the side) and pale red eyes, but he was still a beast. When he was young, a wizard with experimental issues cast a spell on Rath, turning him into a mindless killing machine.

Rath wreaked havoc on the country of Dusis and destroyed many a village. This went on until a kind man, named Lykouleon, who was living in the city Draqueen, decided to end Rath's murdering terror. He succeeded only by giving Rath half of his blood, therefore making Rath part of his family.

Now, Lykouleon was a Dragon Lord and bound to the Dragon of Light. As Rath was a new family member (and a royal one at that), Lykouleon bound Rath to the Dragon of Fire, making him a Dragon Knight, and treated Rath like his son, to try and make up for him being a demon. 

Unfortunately, because Rath only received half of the Dragon Lord's blood and being a demon, he could only stay in his right mind and not turn into an emotionless murdering machine if he mated someone with Dragon Eyes, mystical eyes that only original royal Dragon Clan members had (Lykouleon had mated someone with Dragon Eyes, too.). But there was a catch. Rath had to mate before he turned eighteen, or else his insane demon mind would take over. But where could he find someone with Dragon Eyes?

*

*

*

Because Rath is a demon, he'll have a loooong time before he turns eighteen. You know, demon years. Also, he has to mate someone in the original royal Dragon family (because of their blood) to stay in his right mind. Feel free to write any questions you have. I'll try to answer them. Ja!


	2. Bertha's Forest

* * *

> > Hello. Thank you so much for reviewing, Cesia Illuser and Lady Dragonair! Don't worry; this chapter is longer than the last one. Enjoy!  
  
fairy tail faerie  
  
Disclaimer: Go back to the first chapter and read it.
> 
> * * *
>
>> Beauty and the Beast  
  
Ch. 2: Bertha's Forest
> 
> * * *
>
>> He groaned. He still had about five years left until he was properly eighteen. He didn't think he could do it. Everyone who loved him, Lykouleon included, he hated. Why? They were just using him. They didn't understand. He was just an experiment to them.  
  
Well, he would show them. He knew he would never find someone with Dragon Eyes, so why bother looking? He had it all planned out. When he turned eighteen, he would commit suicide.  
  
He wouldn't be another experiment, and he didn't want to lose control again. Not now, not ever. So right now, it really didn't matter if he was lost in some cursed forest right now. Yeah. It really didn't matter.  
  
'Good going, Master.'  
  
Rath's dragon, Fire, held up a sign. Fire was a little red lizard- like creature with scales all over him. Fire then held up another sign.  
  
'So, Master, do you know where we are?'  
  
"Yeah, I think we're in some Bertha's Forest or something..."  
  
He trailed off.  
  
'Master?'  
  
Rath was staring. And staring. And staring. A little animal, all white, with long ears, a long fluffy tail, and short stubby paws, was standing on the ground.  
  
'Uh, Master? Isn't it rude to stare?'  
  
Fire was right. The fluff-ball took one look at Rath, saw him staring, and whacked him with its tail. It seemed the little animal didn't like being stared at.  
  
Unfortunately, the hit wasn't enough to hurt Rath, but it was enough to snap him out of his reverie (Now remember, Rath and Fire have slept in the forest, so they have a lighted fire.). Rath picked up the animal.  
  
"Hmmm. Now, what should I do with you?"  
  
The little creature looked indifferently at Rath.  
  
"Hey, Fire."  
  
'Yes, Master?'  
  
Rath was grinning evilly.  
  
"Is this edible?"  
  
The fluffy thing fell over as best it could while being held.  
  
'Uh, it's a Sacred. A holy animal, you know.'  
  
"I could still skin it, right?"  
  
The sacred started squawking.  
  
'Uh, no.'  
  
Rath started laughing. The poor animal was sweating and wondering why God created people like this.  
  
Finally, Rath stopped laughing. He winked at the sacred.  
  
"I won't throw you in the fire if you do a dance for me."  
  
Thinking about all the slow and painful deaths it would like to give to Rath, the Sacred hopped once, spun around twice, then hopped once, finishing its dance.  
  
Rath couldn't help it. He started laughing. He was laughing so hard, he nearly choked. Looking down through his tears of laughter, he gawked at the fluff-ball. The sacred huffed indignantly.  
  
"Humph. Here I am, dancing for a fool. Boy, if I was in my true form would I show this idiot a thing or two..."  
  
Rath gaped.  
  
"You can talk!?"  
  
"Of course I can talk. What kind of bewitched animal can't?"  
  
Fire held up a sign.  
  
'You're bewitched?'  
  
The sacred nodded. Rath regained his composure.  
  
"So... What's your name?"  
  
"It's Cesia."
> 
> * * *
>
>> Heh, sorry about ending it right there and not updating for so long. My mom banned me from the computer. Waaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!
> 
> * * *


	3. Tupet

> > Sorry I left you guys hanging back there (on ch. 2)... Sorry! Also, I am SO SORRY for not updating for so long! I'm SO SORRY!!! Okay, I'm starting right where I left off, and yes, Cesia REALLY doesn't like to be stared at. Here's my thanks to all the people who reviewed! (Gosh, so many people reviewed! Thanks!) .
>> 
>> Perfect-Cesia  
  
Thank you!  
  
Chase the Wolves  
  
Well, I had to put SOMETHING from the manga in there...  
  
Insaneoveranime  
  
Thank you, and here's your update!  
  
Lexzzz  
  
Thank you! I'm thinking about writing another one. What fairy tail should it be? Don't worry, it'll definitely have to have some Rath/Cesia.  
  
Hououza  
  
Thank you for telling me what I did well. Thank you so much!  
  
knowwii   
  
Sorry! I don't want to make this story too short, I have plans...  
  
Hi   
  
Here's my update!
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Beauty and the Beast  
  
Ch. 4: Tupet .
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> "So Cesia, when do you turn back into a person?" Rath asked.  
  
"Right after we leave the forest."  
  
"Well, we just left the forest." As if on cue, Cesia started to glow. Modestly, Rath turned around. He heard the soft rustle of cloth and turned to face Cesia. Cesia wasn't a raving beauty, but she was pretty. Very pretty. She had long, wavy black hair with light brown bangs. Her eyes, a deep violet, shone in the noon sun. She was wearing a makeshift dress that covered mostly everything, made of two coats.  
  
"What were you doing in Bertha's Forest, Cesia?" Rath inquired.  
  
"Oh, I was gathering herbs for my step-sister, Tupet."  
  
"Step-sister?"  
  
"Yeah. They adopted me, but told me to call them my step-family. Said it sounded more superior." Cesia shrugged.  
  
"..."  
  
"So, Rath, that was your name, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well Rath, where are you staying?"  
  
"Uhh... I was thinking of staying at an inn somewhere..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"What's the name of your stepsister?"  
  
"Tupet."  
  
"Hmm. Do you usually change into an animal when you go in Bertha's Forest?" Rath asked.  
  
Cesia nodded. "Yeah... I always turn into a sacred, too. Well, this is where we part ways." They had reached a beautifully carved oak front door, belonging to an equally beautiful wood inn. They shook hands, and then parted ways.  
  
As soon as Cesia thought Rath had gone far enough, she darted around the inn to the back door. She quietly went in.  
  
Unbeknownst to Cesia, Rath had not gone far and had seen her go around the inn. He followed her.  
  
In the inn, Cesia had silently gone upstairs to her room. Her room was bare. Nothing was on the wall, and a cheap futon was on the floor. She quickly changed into an old cotton blue dress and went downstairs.  
  
Downstairs, a young girl with blond hair and brown tips was talking to a man near the front door. The girl said something, and then the man smiled and put a pouch full of gold coins in the girl's awaiting hand. Then the man left. The girl smiled a smile of such malevolence that it sent shivers down Cesia's back. Then the girl turned around and saw Cesia.  
  
"Cesia! How are you?" Without waiting for an answer she continued, "Pack up your things, we're, or should I say you, are going on a little trip."  
  
Cesia was wary, but she knew the consequences of not doing what her step-sister wanted. Cesia had experienced it the hard way. So she went back upstairs.  
  
As soon as Cesia had gone upstairs, Tupet whispered, "For a lifetime."
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Heh, heh. Don't you just love cliff-hangers? Oh, now I'm only going to respond to questions in the reviews. I'm sorry for all those who like Tupet.


	4. A New Experience

* * *

Hi everyone! I have finally found enough time to update so here I am gracing you all with a new chapter. I hope you won't be disappointed!

* * *

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Four

A New Experience

* * *

Rath found himself impulsively following the strange man he had seen in Cesia's mansion, instinctively disappearing into the trees when the guy turned around.

They covered quite a distance, the man never stopping except to turn around every once in a while, to which Rath would nimbly leap away, and Rath never wavering in his desire to pursue this mysterious man.

At last, after a rather brisk walk, they came to a stop. Before them stood a lake reflecting of the sunset, causing the lake to take on a reddish color, similar to blood. This seemed normal enough, but something was out of place.

As Rath looked around, he realized that the lake was actually red, not reflecting off of anything, and that sunsets were supposed to appear enchanting and romantic, not horribly evil.

Before Rath had enough time to mull over this new fact, the bizarre man started to talk to himself, something most people would see as a sign of craziness.

"Let it be known that the curse to which I have spoken of years since will now be in effect.

Let it be known that the castle of a thousand riddles will now house this curse, for it is a cursed place itself.

Let it be known that all who reach this place and enter will never return.

Let it be known to all that I have found a new test subject!"

As the apparently crazy man finished his speech, he turned around and Rath was a little slow in realizing that there were no trees near the lake.

He saw the man's eyes widen in surprise for a second before melting into a disposition of tenderness and sympathy, to which Rath was the victim.

The deep, soothing tones came quickly and without hesitation. "My dear boy, are you lost? It is dangerous around here, at this time. It's best if you run along now and go home."

As he turned to leave, he sniffed most pityingly at Rath, and then stopped.

His eyes took on a strange glint and he smiled a strange, disturbing smile at Rath.

"Please step closer, child, I only want to see if I know you," the man said, but Rath was now sure the man was demented so he was wavering on whether to run like the hounds of hell were chasing him, or to kill the guy.

This guy may not be a demon, but he was crazy enough to die like one.

The man took Rath's moment hesitation as a bad sign and roughly threw Rath into the lake, and as Rath had been unbalanced on whether to step forward or back Rath could do nothing but brace himself as he fell headfirst into the water.

* * *

Cesia hummed to herself as she walked up the fairly long flight of rickety steps that led to her room.

The steps might have been seen as a nuisance at some time in her life, but she had learned to see them as a blessing.

After all, they gave her an excuse to take a long time before serving Tupet. Tupet was scared of anything taller than three feet, and sometimes things shorter than that.

Tupet probably would have liked Cesia to go faster, but it was either wait or risk her well being on something high and unbalanced.

When Cesia finally reached her room it was simple to collect her meager belongings and put them into a ripped piece of cloth, her only bag available.

She had not always been so poor. Cesia remembered a time when she had a meal three times a day, with an ample amount of clothing and cash.

It was so long ago that she could never really remember how her parents looked or where she lived, but she knew the people around her had always been kind and her room had **not** been a closet, as was the case where she lived now.

Although, if she were going to reside at a new place, as she suspected, anything had to be bigger than what she was living in now.

Cesia had a small, but growing hope that wherever she was going would be better than her life here, but with Tupet being happy over Cesia leaving, that was probably not the case.

Of course, the reason Tupet was happy could just be that Cesia was leaving, not to mention she got a bag of gold for it.

Even though it was obvious Tupet held the power in Cesia's household, that didn't mean Cesia couldn't be obstinate just to frustrate Tupet.

Naturally, Tupet would always retaliate, but Cesia held the power over those types of skirmishes, even though Cesia usually paid for her disobedience with extra chores.

Tupet would have liked to beat Cesia, but that was illegal and Cesia was much stronger than Tupet.

But, today would be the end of endless slavery, or so Cesia hoped.

As Cesia stepped out onto the front lawn of Tupet's mansion, she noticed a strange carriage that had not been there before.

The carriage was large, grey, and had standard sized dappled grey horses tethered to it.

The horses looked young but acted as slow and handicapped as any old horse would.

Cesia knew a bit about animals thanks to her alterations when going into Bertha's Forest, and these horses were not sick.

The only thing wrong with the animals Cesia saw was a severe case of depression.

In fact, the whole outlook of the carriage was gloominess.

As Cesia stepped into the carriage, she saw Tupet's wicked grin and could only hope for something good to happen where she was going.

* * *

The water was cold, but not freezing, and Rath didn't feel wet at all, even though he was fully submerged in a large body of water.

The lake was deep, and Rath could not even see the surface when he finally decided to open his eyes.

Everything was red around him, and when Rath tried to swim to the top of the lake the water strangely slid out of his grasp.

Instead of going higher, Rath seemed to be sinking, and the water evaded his every attempt to claw his way to the top.

As Rath began to lose his consciousness due to the lack of air, he thought that he saw a glimmer in the distance.

Everything, no matter how deep he fell, always stayed the same hue of red, so it was hard to tell where the top and the bottom were, but Rath dimly noted that the glimmer was not red, and that was why he had seen it at all.

The glimmer looked inviting and warm, even pleasant in so awful a situation, but Rath could not help but feel uneasy around it, for reasons he could not explain.

As he was sinking he was vaguely aware that the glimmer was moving towards him, as though to intercept him, and then—Rath fainted.

* * *

Now there's a sort of long chapter. Didn't you all like that? It's the least I can do for all the people who so faithfully review.

Also, now I am going to put the people who review my story on the end of this page so all you readers can acknowledge them.

I will also put any questions people want answered that are relevant to the story on the bottom of this page.

Say hello to more updates!

**

* * *

**

**Reviewers:**

Lady Dragonnaine

Cesia Illuser

Flo

meowMeow What's Worng? Meow

aquajogger

insaneoveranime

knowwii

Hi

Perfect-Cesia

Hououza

Lexzzz

Chase the Wolves

* * *


	5. Unveiled

* * *

Hello again! I'm sorry if I took too long to update.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knights.

* * *

Beauty and the Beast

Ch.5

Unveiled

* * *

The carriage ride was long and dreary, and try as she might, Cesia could not see through the dense fog covering the windows. Although it was strange, considering it had not been very cold or foggy before Cesia stepped inside the carriage.

Of course, it could be just the inside of the carriage that had fogged up the windows. After all, Cesia was freezing, not to mention a little irritated.

You would be irritated too, if you had to suffer through a long, gloomy, and chilly ride through somewhere you couldn't even see.

Finally, after what seemed days, the carriage stopped. Sighing with relief, Cesia stepped outside, ready to greet the fresh air.

* * *

Rath groggily opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, trying to remember where he was.

When nothing came to mind except that unpleasant experience in the lake, he wearily looked around.

He was lying in a large four poster bed, the wood of which was inscribed with strange writing and inscriptions.

He found he could move just fine, and that he was wearing strange clothes, the likes of which he had never seen nor worn before in his life.

His shirt was tight and had no sleeves, while his pants were very loose, billowing when he walked, and went past his feet.

He expected to have trouble walking in such a long costume, but the pants did not hinder his movement at all.

It was as if they knew where he wanted to walk exactly, and just fluttered away at that place.

On his upper body he had a smooth metal strip going around his left arm a little above the elbow, and around his right wrist he had two thin metallic bands that chimed whenever he moved his hand.

His shirt and pants were inky black, while all his accessories were crimson. He wore no shoes, but the cold marble under his feet did not bother him in the least.

There was a hallway beyond the room he woke up in, and he walked into it with purpose. He would find out what was going on, and then would go on into more pressing matters. Like what that girl was doing...

The hallway was not long, and soon he found himself at the end of it facing a doorway.

There was a strange reddish transparency where the door was supposed to be, and the transparency shimmered when Rath looked at it.

Deciding now was not the time to be indecisive, Rath walked into the weird substance and felt a strange sense of déjà vu. This was the same feeling he had when he was in the lake!

It only lasted a second, but when he passed the entrance to the room Rath was gasping to breath.

He was soaked, and his arms felt like lead thanks to the metal bands he had on them. His once loose pants were sticking to his legs like glue and the material was incredibly itchy and chafed at his skin.

He looked up, panting, his eyes blurring, to see the same person who threw him in the lake standing before him.

The man was wearing scarlet robes of rich material and looked curiously at Rath, then grinned.

"A demon, I presume?"

Rath stared, shocked, at the strange man in front of him. Who was this man?

"Oh, don't look so surprised. Only a demon can survive being wholly submerged in the water of the lake. Everything else becomes a zombie-like slave. This is perfect!"

Rath raised his eyebrow. This man really was strange. "So you know I'm a demon," Rath spoke, eyebrow still raised, "But how's that going to help you?"

The man's eyes flashed, and a sadistic smile appeared on his face.

"Why, my dear boy, I am in need of a helper. Not to me, of course. I have a... subject of mine that needs completion. As you are a demon, it would help me immensely if you were to complete my subject.

"You see, my subject is even now as we speak undergoing a change that will change her forever, unless she can somehow find the cure, which is unlikely. Anyway, as you are a demon yourself, it would be nice if you could teach her the basics. You know, enhanced sense, speed, and don't forger, the periodic rampages.

"As soon as she passes the gates, she will start her change. It will last quite some time. I will leave it to you to find out exactly how long. Don't forget boy, my name is Nadil, and have fun!"

Nadil did a mocking wave, and Rath saw his vision spinning. The objects around him turned to vague colors and shapes and he once again found himself drifting into darkness.

* * *

The air outside the carriage was warm, and Cesia welcomed it. She did a few hops and twirls out of happiness of leaving the dreary carriage, then saw what was before her.

A monumental mansion made of marble laid before her. Grey gargoyles with grimy grimaces grinned at Cesia from atop the mansion. (A/N: You liked those alliterations, didn't you?)

In front of the mansion was a large set of metal black gates. They swung open before her of their own accord, and Cesia was slightly disturbed by this.

Then she saw something that made her stagger with shock. Lying on the front step of the manor was that boy from before, what was his name, Rath!

Disregarding everything else she ran up past the gates to go besides Rath. He was not in the best condition, either, as he had a painful looking bruise on his right cheek and a trickle of blood was dribbling out of his mouth.

She shook his shoulders, praying he woke up, and sighed with relief when he did. She was surprised, however, when he looked at her, his surroundings, and then back at her with shock evident in his eyes.

* * *

When Rath woke up seeing Cesia standing over him and noticed his surroundings, he realized what had happened.

"Shit!"

* * *

Pretty long chapter, this one was, but it was fun to write. Please review!

* * *

Nice Reviewers:

* * *

IluvRath/Cesia

Lexzzz

Hououza

Flo

meowMeow What's Worng Meow

aquajogger

Perfect-Cesia

insaneoveranime

Chase the Wolves

knowwii

Hi

Lady Dragonnaine

  
Cesia Illuser

* * *


	6. Shadow of the Unknown

* * *

Um, hi?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knights.

* * *

Beauty and the Beast

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Shadow of the Unknown

* * *

A heavy object hit the wall. "Damn! That's the sixth time the head of this darn pick has fallen off!" The speaker was a boy heavily adorned with the gear fit for an expert archeologist. His thick belt was decked with magnifying glasses of all shapes and colors, and if he had been out in the light, his overall look would have been that of a rainbow.

His baggy pants were full of overly large pockets, in which numerous things were kept and, due to this, the only part of his boots you could see were the tips. In total contrast to his lower appearance, the boy was wearing a tight fitting shirt that only covered the top of his chest and didn't cover his stomach at all.

The boy was currently sitting cross legged on the hard floor, trying to put the pick together. He pushed an auburn colored lock out of his face, and sighed. Sweat ran down his face diagonally, where a long scar had already created a path for the water from his forehead to his mouth. Another scar was right next to that mark, underneath his left eye in the shape of a lopsided cross.

He took his newly arranged pick and thrust it with a mighty heave at the rocks in front of him. The pick, once again, fell apart, but so did a few rocks, leaving the barest sparkle of light in its wake. The boy, with renewed enthusiasm, clawed at the small hole, only to retract his hand from the pain of a sharp stone. He looked around for something to use instead of his hand, and finding nothing better, he hammered away with the head of his broken pick.

After some time, the boy couldn't tell if it had been minutes or hours, him never being very good at math, a hole had been made in the wall with light shining through. Although the hole was fairly small, the boy easily slid through after taking out various things from his pockets.

On the other side of the hole was a majestic hallway, and he himself was sprawled across a thick velvet carpet. Albeit the flooring had a good sized amount of dust on it, and the hallway a sort of gloomy look, the boy was sure he was in some sort of house, and a house meant people, and people meant food. Man, how he was hungry!

Some ways away, the boy could just make out a few people, and, not really having any strength at the moment, he did a sort of crawl towards them.

* * *

She had wiped the blood off his chin with a piece of her dress and had taken him into the hallway when he noticed it. A strange looking creature with a filthy mat of hair and gigantic hind legs was crawling towards them.

He immediately pushed Cesia behind him and stood protectively in front of her. He hoped he looked intimidating, because if the creature were to attack he would not be able to defend Cesia very well, him having no weapon to fight with and all. Although at the moment his arm band did seem very heavy...

When Cesia saw the beast, she immediately ran up to it. "Rath, look at him! He's practically skin and bones!"

Rath willfully forced his hand away from the arm that was ready to chuck his arm band at the creature after Cesia implied the beast might be human. For the first time he noticed how the creature's ribs were standing out, and that it had numerous cuts on his body. Of course, that didn't explain why the creature's legs were so large, but he just assumed they were pants. If the thing really was human, that is. Rath moved toward Cesia to look at the thing, and light brown eyes stared back at him.

"Do you... have... food?" Hopeful brown eyes looked towards Cesia. She shook her head.

"I don't have anything on me right now, but I'm sure this place has a kitchen. I'll go look for something, okay?" She turned around and ran down the corridor.

Rath looked at the boy and sighed. It was obvious he didn't have the energy to stand, and that meant that he would have to carry him. Well, Rath wasn't about to let anyone get a piggy-back ride out of him, and he sure wasn't going to carry this strange boy bridal style. So, Rath did the next best thing. He extended an arm and hooked it around the boy, took the boy's arm and hooked it around his neck, and dragged him down the hall.

When they got to the end of the hall, two mahogany doors with black lining were waiting for them. A fragrant aroma wafted from the entry, and with significant strength the boy broke away from Rath and barreled through the doors.

On the other side was a large table crowded with heaps of high-quality cuisine. There were three settings, one already occupied by Cesia, with the complete amount of dessert forks, soup spoons, and butter knives. There was a large glass chandelier above the table with lit candles, which sent flickering shadows to the floor.

On the floor was a rather worn olive carpet, and the along the wall were old painting covered with dust. There were no windows in the room, and Rath didn't remember seeing any windows in the hall, either.

The boy grabbed the food with his fingers and began to mercilessly attack the turkey while somehow spilling the gravy all over the table.

After a few minutes or so, when the amount of food going into the boy's mouth lessened, Cesia tried to make conversation.

"So, what are you doing in this place, um...?"

"Thatz." The boy supplied. "My name's Thatz. I was looking for some treasure with my partner, Kitchel, when the ceiling collapsed. We were separated and I tried to get out. I'm not sure how long I was in there."

"Well, I just got here. All of this food was already here when I came in. I actually don't know how Rath got here." Cesia said, looking over at Rath pointedly.

Rath, getting out of his seat and ignoring Cesia, said, "I would like to see where I can sleep, because I don't really think we can leave this place. I also just got here, and it seems to be getting dark."

Indeed, even though there were no windows and they hadn't been eating for that long, the room had darkened considerably, and if it weren't for the chandelier the whole room would probably be pitch black.

Taking Rath's example, Cesia and Thatz both got out of their seats, and went out into the hall.

There were doors along the hall that no one had noticed before, and a candle next to each door. There was a staircase near them that looked more inviting than the eerily glowing doors, so Cesia, Rath, and Thatz went up it.

The staircase was not all that long, and when they got to the top there were three doors ahead of them. Slowly, Rath took the knob of one and opened it. Inside was a fairly large room with a large vanity by a miniature canopy bed, one averaged sized oval window, and a standard oak cupboard near the door. Along the wall were designs of simple curves and swirls and on the floor were cold metal tiles.

Wasting no time Cesia and Thatz opened the other doors and found that each room held the same thing. Cesia flung herself at the bed in one room and within seconds she was asleep. With tentative goodnights both Rath and Thatz closed their doors and also went to sleep.

* * *

Something was bothering Cesia. Her mind was telling her something was very, very, wrong. She blearily got out of her bed and made her way to the door, and along the way happened to look in the mirror on the vanity.

A shrill scream shattered the air.

* * *

Please do not kill me. I can't write if I'm dead.

* * *


End file.
